


The Magic That Lingers Within Every Wall (And Book, And Lyric, And Line)

by PinkJinPls



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, GOT7 - Freeform, Goofy - Freeform, Honestly it's a bit cheesy, It's not Hogwarts, Jungkook is hopelessly in love with Namjoon, Juniors, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Magic, Min Yoongi Harem, Minor EXO, Minor Mamamoo, Minor NCT, School, Sexual Humor, Sexual References, Soft Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Some of the tagged are only mentioned a few times, The maknaes are vulgar, Witch - Freeform, Witch Jeon Jungkook, Witch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Witch Kim Namjoon | RM, Witch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Witch Kim Taehyung | V, Witch Min Yoongi | Suga, Witch Park Jimin (BTS), Wizard, YEAH JINSON FOR SURE, Yoongi and Jaebum, bts - Freeform, fluff?, jinson, monsta x - Freeform, seniors, soft?, tutor - Freeform, vmin - Freeform, yoongi harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJinPls/pseuds/PinkJinPls
Summary: The majority of the school crushed on the house captains - Kim Seokjin’s handsome looks, Im Jaebum’s smouldering tsundere, Kim Namjoon’s wondrous intellect and Jackson Wang’s electric charisma -  yet Jimin and Taehyung liked someone different.Within the whispering walls of The Vulpesclove School for Wandering Witches, it was the mysterious Min Yoongi that always captured Taehyung and Jimin's attention for his delicate and studious ways; someone who hid himself away from the crowds and got lost in the pages of books rather than grass pitches and sport. Jungkook, their unfortunate roommate and begrudging maknae, was only dragged along for his power to turn both he, and whatever he touched, invisible so they could spy on him.But it just so happens that Yoongi's power is being able to hear voices from long distances, and he's keen to figure out who's behind the extremely lewd narrations of what his 'delicate, porcelain hands' could do to make their bodies shudder with pleasure, or atleast, that's the polite way of putting it.(OR, the maknae-centric Yoongi-harem KPOP crossover set in a school for witches that absolutely no one asked for.)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	The Magic That Lingers Within Every Wall (And Book, And Lyric, And Line)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoTeaspoonsOfSuga/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday present to my Oli so it's all magical (like her love of fantasy and Hogwarts) but features all her fave people. <3 
> 
> It's basically the maknaes are all perverts for Min Yoongi and chaos ensues in time for the end of year ball. If you enjoy magical and fantasy AU's then I hope you enjoy this <3 
> 
> Happy Birthday Olivia <3

**The Magic That Lingers Within Every Wall**

**(And Book, And Lyric, And Line)**

☾☙☽

The Vulpesclove School of Wandering Witches often buzzed with activity as a hive of bees would, when the senior Lacelox teams left the pitch after a match. Today was no different as the males strode through the old, creaking school corridors, chattering to their admiring fans and clapping shoulders in glory. It had been a home game, a house tournament, and naturally Seokjin had led the Swift House to victory and left everyone in good spirits.

He had thought; when he bumped into a rather stony faced Namjoon, of Cape House, muddy faced and hands on hips. Seokjin, as broad and tall as he was, immediately paused, the studs on his Lacelox boots scraping the tiled floor. The whole corridor silenced as the two House Captains faced each other. With a bit of shoulder barging, Jaebum soon arrived on behalf of Fennec House, blades of grass in his pitch black hair, which ultimately prompted Jackson of Corsac House to join the huddle with droplets of sweat falling from his chin.

The four Senior House Captains stared each other down, each representing their house colours, Swift burgundy, Cape teal, Fennec silver and Corsac gold.

The students that surrounded the players all began to bundle together, ribbons made of house colours and bows or ties to match. Hobi and Youngjae, the school’s only sunshine sprites, bumped into each other like fumbling penguins. Their glowing auras dimmed immediately in the suspense and they clapped their hands over each other’s mouths. Hwasa craned over Moonbyul’s shoulders to peep at the commotion, her long black hair quickly turning into an inquisitive purple colour. Chaerin fiercely blew a large bubble of galaxy gum and the sound popped and bounced off each brick. 

“How many more times are you going to cheat your way to Swift House victory, Seokjin?” Namjoon demanded, although the corners of his lips twitched mischievously.

“However many more times your players doze on the pitch, Joon,” Jaebum then snickered in good-hearted jest.

“I’m pretty sure Fennec were having a tea party and eating macaroons for most of that game,” Jackson then added, bouncing on his feet, eyes sparkling.

“C’mon, losers,” Seokjin snickered, throwing an arm around Jackson’s shoulders, “In Lacelox House Tournament tradition, you guys owe Swift House a _lot_ of beer.”

Namjoon groaned but laughed nevertheless as he and Jaebum headed back to the changing rooms, followed by the teams, the hallways once again filled with hustle and bustle. There was always a big party held on the school grounds after House tournaments, where the seniors tended to make a lot of memories before graduating, and the students buzzed with excitement.

In a school for witches, warlocks and everything in between, there never tended to be a quiet hallway. Every brick and tile carried residual energy of all the students before, and held space to remember the ones yet to leave and make waves in the world. Even after the harvest moon peaked in the sky and the students slept, the boarding beds still whispered with life, curtains twitching with a feeling one simply couldn’t put a name to. The school had been open and running for almost two hundred years; newer buildings such as the sports block boasting modern features in comparison to the original lecture theatre. The old, classical library was no different.

“Sssh!” Jimin whispered, lips pink and glossy with a giggle upon them.

His hand was entwined tightly within Taehyung’s as the witches snuck along the library shelves. The library always smelt like old pages and leather. They dived behind a large grandfather clock and along a hallway of books only Senior students had access to. A small handbook of seasonal spells fell onto Taehyung’s head and only caused for more giddy giggles. They rushed past the oldest of the spell books, the atlas of space and maps of stars as old as time, and well within the leather-bound books of folklore and prose that no-one read anymore.

No one but Min Yoongi.

The majority of the school found themselves crushing on the house captains - Seokjin’s handsome looks, Jaebum’s smouldering tsundere, Namjoon’s wondrous intellect and Jackson’s electric charisma - Jimin and Taehyung liked someone different. Someone who hid himself away from the crowds and got lost in the pages of books rather than grass pitches; that was who the two juniors sought after. Jungkook, their unfortunate roommate and begrudging maknae, was dragged along for one reason alone.

Jimin’s petite body skidded to a stop as his finger pushed into his lips to silently shush the others again. The other two tumbled into him, Taehyung’s body smelling sweet in such close perimeter. Jungkook rolled his eyes with a huff and adjusted his Cape-colour tie so it was no longer tugging at his neck. He was already tired of his elder’s schemes. They often found themselves in this rather isolated part of the library, under a ceiling hand painted with the moon cycles on a purple and orange sky.

Jimin’s white hair was fluffy upon his head even under the purple ceiling, although some strands were a sparkling shade of translucent from the diamonds that ran through his blood. Crystal Witches were either the fairest of the fair or the richest shade of ebony; they carried abilities to use crystals and runes to heal, communicate and even see into the future. Jimin was still trying to master the latter. Within his Swift House blazer jacket, held so many tiny crystals, stones and feathers that he found and stored, and they would always twinkle together if he jogged down the stairs to a potions lesson.

Taehyung, the tallest of the three, often left a trail of leaves wherever he went. He was an autumn witch, his golden skin etched with freckles from head to toe and his little ears pointed toward the sky beneath his copper coloured hair. Every morning when he lifted his head from his pillow, his pretty skin smelt like autumn leaves and the shine in his eyes was equivalent with dew. He belonged to Corsac House, golden blazer to match the golden leaves that fell from his being. He had come from a long line of male autumn witches who protected animals, tucking them to sleep before winter, healing bark that had broken or burnt over summer.

Jimin eagerly removed a book from a shelf to peer through it at the hunched over being sat at a lone table, pen twitching across paper, hair askew from the hand pushed through it. Yoongi’s black, round glasses were gliding down his nose and at the sight, Taehyung quickly slapped his hand inside of Jungkook’s. Jimin and Taehyung gave a look to the youngest. With another roll of his eyes, the three suddenly turned invisible under Jungkook’s psychical power. Jungkook’s power was rare, but not rare enough to leave him a spectacle within the school walls, as there were a small handful of others who could turn themselves invisible. Jungkook had such a good handle on his skill that whatever, or whomever, he touched turned clear with him.

Taehyung and Jimin took a big advantage of it when it came to spying on cute boys in libraries, like Min Yoongi.

“He’s so damn cute,” Taehyung whisper-whined, removing a book at his own eye level so he too could spy on Yoongi.

“His hands are perfect. He holds everything with such a precious precision, as if everything he touches is made of glass,” Jimin eagerly agreed.

Yoongi then dropped his pen with care on the page to push up his glasses. Jimin and Taehyung were stunned momentarily to a silence, an awed silence, as the Senior leaned down to his bag to rustle through it. A moment later he produced a small tin and rattled it, which immediately, caught the attention of the dozing kitsune that lay on the table beside him. The kitsune was the colour of the spring moon and was barely bigger than a regular fox, only with five soft tails that hung lazily from the table.

“I love how attentive he is toward his kitsune,” Taehyung whispered adoringly.

The senior tickled at his animal companion’s ears, smiling to himself, before offering it a couple of treats as he returned to his books. The kitsune mewed and hummed happily, the sound of the biscuit crunching to smithereens between its teeth. Yoongi left one of his hands in the creature’s fur, stroking softly, as his eyes returned to the books in front of him.

“Imagine how attentive he’d be in bed, I bet he’d just sense all of your needs before you did.”

“Jeez, Jimin!” Jungkook groaned.

Jimin merely giggled in response.

“It’s true though, especially with hands like those, I bet Yoongi Senior would make every part of you feel well and truly touched,” Taehyung then breathed.

Jungkook gave another loud groan of disgust at the same time Jimin gasped heartily. A couple of tiny yellow leaves fell from Taehyung’s being and gathered by his feet where he felt cemented to the ground. Jimin squeezed the autumn witch’s hand tightly, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, the two of them in a silent agreement.

“We don’t have much time until we’ll have to report to afternoon classes. You two night goblins get me in enough trouble as it is,” Jungkook huffed with a tug on Taehyung’s hand.

“Who are you calling a night goblin? Speak for yourself, garden gnome, you’re just in a rush to report to House Captain _Namjoon_ ,” Jimin sang with a giggle.

The tease on Jungkook’s rather obvious crush on his senior was enough to bring the little snoop session to a close.

“Look where we are and what we’re doing before you comment on me, Park Jimin!” Jungkook hissed, “3, 2,”

Jimin and Taehyung hastily pushed the books back in the shelf, closing off the tiny spaces they had been spying on Min Yoongi for, to rush Jungkook back up the hall they’d come from. Jungkook always threatened them with revealing them all to Yoongi and it was something Jimin and Taehyung absolutely weren’t emotionally ready for yet. Jungkook smirked and laughed to himself as Taehyung pushed him from behind the grandfather clock and into the main part of the library where Juniors were allowed.

“You guys are such boneheads,” Jungkook snickered as the bell rang out loudly.

“If you weren’t here with us right now, you’d be lurking at the seniors in the changing rooms and drooling over how muddy they all are from Lacelox. Don’t act so holy, Kook,” Jimin teased, linking an arm through both his friends arms.

“ _Did something just touch me?_ Yeah, Kookie’s invisible boner,” Taehyung spat loudly.

Jungkook broke off and soon enough, was chasing his elders down the hall, the autumn and crystal witch laughing loudly as they did.

☾☙☽

“You’re coming in as I come out!” Namjoon remarked with a smile and a pile of books in his hands.

Min Yoongi pushed his glasses up as he stepped past the heavy door of their dorm and past his roommate. Malin the kitsune too slunk inside, purposely winding her agile body around Namjoon’s legs with a purr to make her presence known. The immediate smell of papers and books made Yoongi feel as if he had left the classical library only to step back into it. He huffed and pulled his Fennec blazer from his shoulders to plonk himself onto his bed, where Malin was already nuzzling up in his pillows, and switch his shoes for slippers.

Yoongi and Namjoon had decided to share a senior room alongside Park Jinyoung, after finding out they all felt rather mutual about good dorm cleanliness, and sharing each of their extensive collections of literature. Whereas other seniors like Jackson, Seokjin and Jooheon spent their free moments partying, socialising and getting up to mischief, students like Namjoon, Jinyoung and himself relished in learning at every moment.

It was a well-known fact that all Juniors and Kits, who were a year younger than the Juniors, were welcome to come along and knock on a selection of senior dorms should they be struggling on a subject or assignment and required help. The three were quite used to worried, stressful lower years knocking their door and offering baked goods or errands in return for tutoring help. Cape Kit Eunwoo’s bramble-berry bread was hard to turn down in exchange for some late night levitation lessons.

“I doubt you’re taking those first editions to the Lacelox party,” Yoongi observed as his hands subconsciously lost themselves in Malin’s soft fur.

“I promised Professor Perennial that I’d tutor some Cape juniors that are struggling with the history of Lunar Magic,” Namjoon paused, shifting the books from one arm to the other, “Jinyoung will probably at the party for a while.”

Yoongi nodded and began to root through his backpack. It was no secret that Namjoon was going to be graduating top of all his classes. He was a curator, which meant he constantly desired to find out new information and share it with others; learning and teaching, day in and out. Jinyoung was a quizzling who belonged to Corsac House. Quizzlings were from the same wizarding family as curators, and were able to learn, read, speak and even decode any language, and at current, Jinyoung had taken to leaving Yoongi and Namjoon roommate post-it notes written in Egyptian hieroglyphics.

When Yoongi turned his back, Jinyoung whispered ancient Japanese to Malin and the kitsune would bob her head or whine back. They were good friends and never fell into arguments or bickering, unless they were particularly stressed around exam periods. Namjoon covered the room with little plants that he sang to as he watered, Jinyoung was the one who ironed everyone’s uniforms so they were always pristine, and Yoongi was like the bedtime fairy. When Namjoon dozed off at a desk he would usher him to bed, and when Jinyoung fell asleep with a book on his chest, Yoongi would remove his glasses and tuck him in.

Yoongi was a rather general witch in every sense of the world. He had no seasonal magic in him or elemental, no rare tricks or disguises. Ancient Wicca ran in his family and so flooded his veins; there was always a spell or blessing at the tips of Yoongi’s tingling fingertips. He had one redeeming power that he didn’t tend to share with others unless they were close.

“You still smell like grass,” Yoongi quipped as Namjoon turned to leave.

“I always do after Lacelox,” Namjoon poked his head around the door with a smirk, “You’d know how well I play if you actually came to a match.”

The absolutely bored expression that Yoongi flushed into his features was enough for his friend to laugh and shake his head. The heavy dorm door closed and Yoongi was left alone with his precious kitsune. He stroked through her fur once more revelling in her sweet snores and the tiny whip of her tails as she dreamt. His family were travellers that wandered with the wind under moon and sun, and once in the outskirts of a market town, Yoongi had walked along the river and stumbled across a tiny, defenceless kitsune cub. The minute their eyes met, an instant trust ensured, something that happened to a lot of witches and animal companions.

He bundled her up in his jacket and named her Malin after the galaxy that sparkled in her eyes.

The handwritten notes from the old Wicca history books he’d used to study with poked out from the top of his backpack. Yoongi gazed at them for a moment, thinking of the little work room tucked hidden in the library, and how often he loved to study there. It was normally quiet and free of anyone. There were so many beautiful and studious places to work at in groups or solo in the school that everyone seemed to forget about the moon room.

That’s what Yoongi had thought, anyway.

“Everyone except three little night goblins, huh?” Yoongi mumbled to himself, still stroking Malin’s fur.

The witch could hear other witches talk from a vast distance. His Mother and Aunties had developed a spell involving a small piece of cotton that would halt Yoongi from constantly hearing voices around him, which as a child caused confusion and awful headaches. As he got older, Yoongi too had learnt how to magic the pieces of cotton and tuck them into his ears just so, giving him the hearing range of a normal witch or wizard until the spell gradually wore off.

The moon room sometimes had a strange aura where one felt as if they were being watched, and Yoongi simply decided it may have been a passing spirit or two, until his cotton wore off. He heard them a few times now, and every time he felt that strange feeling, he removed the cotton secretly. At first he wasn’t quite sure just what, or who, they were until it clicked that they must have been lower years with an invisibility spell or power. He wasn’t sure if their infatuation was about him until they had started uttering his name.

Three little night goblins talking ever so loudly, and lewdly, without the faintest idea that he could hear them. 

☾☙☽

The junior room was currently in the state of a standoff. The evening’s breeze floated in through the window, which had taken all of Jimin’s muscles to open, and wobbled the wind chimes with a grassy scent. Thicket Dew dorm was east of the campus and faced the Lacelox pitch. After an energetic game the smell of the turned up grass and mud always floated into the open windows of the dorm. With Taehyung freshly showered and smelling every inch a winter’s forest, the dorm was heaven to be in.

Taehyung had emerged from the ensuite as Jungkook entered and was now sat criss-cross-apple-sauce beside Jimin, in some baggy pyjamas. He towelled at his hair with a lazy smile on his face and freckles adorning his cheeks.

“We’ll try this one last time, okay? You’re going to roll over for a treat. Roll over for Jiminie!” Jimin enthused with a round, purple grape in his fingers.

All eyes were on Chantin, Taehyung’s red panda companion, who perched in front of them with sparkling eyes. She tilted her head from one side to the other, little tongue peeking out from her lips, tail bushy and raised. Taehyung could tell from the animal’s body language alone just what her next move would be. Jimin wriggled the grape. Chantin yipped in delight and jumped up, snatching the grape from the crystal witch, before disappearing onto Taehyung’s shoulders to munch on it loudly.

The autumn witch chuckled at Jimin’s desperate expression.

“I, she, hmph!” he grumbled, folding his arms and pouting immediately.

“Chantin will only do tricks for me, I’m sorry little rose quartz,” Taehyung offered.

He leaned across and squished at his friend’s cheeks affectionately until the crystal witch finally wriggled and laughed. Chantin, unhappy with the way the two were wriggling and pushing at each other, crawled up the wooden bunk bed to balance on the highest point of it and watch them instead. Taehyung had named her after the Nepali word for Moon. His family had raised red pandas all their lives and the minute Taehyung glanced at Chantin he knew she was the tiny cub for him. Taehyung seemed to attract unique bonds with those who were around him. 

Jimin was no different. The two witches had a special bond, that was true, their thoughts and feelings often aligned on the same level to the point other students thought they were related. Their bond wasn’t so black and white to categorise, and less easy to talk about, or distinguish, especially with each other. To Jimin, every freckle upon Taehyung’s golden skin was precious, and he often found himself counting them to the point he saw them when he closed his eyes. His scent was deep and woody, after a hard day the crystal witch sought it and longed to press his nose against Taehyung’s neck, which the younger complied with.

Their dorm door always tended to stay open to their neighbours in the dorms around them until the three decided it was time for bed. As Taehyung and Jimin sat upon the floor, laughing loudly and shoving at each other, there was noise from the Thicket Dew landing. Within minutes a flash of green darted through the room, and a small yet agile black panther bowled inside, covered in neon green markings and skidding across the wooden floor. Neither of the boys, or even Chantin, batted an eyelid.

Yugyeom plodded in with messy hair and a yawn. His pyjamas hung from his tall, lanky frame like bed sheets on a broom as he rubbed at his eyes and leaned against the wall. 

“C’mon, Bam, settle down!” Yugy whined as the panther darted into a bumbling hyena with green eyes, “Every Lacelox party, he has one bubble beer and his tiny friggin’ body gets drunk off it.”

The hyena giggled until the boy revealed himself, sat across from Taehyung and Jimin, half hunched and cheeks flushed. His black hair had a streak of neon green running through it as he leaned forward, a slump on the floor, chin balancing wildly in his wobbly palm. Yugyeom, BamBam and Changkyun were Juniors who lived in the room next to theirs. Their powers were animal related and made for them being good friends and roommates.

BamBam’s power was strong and he had learnt how to handle it well; he could transform himself into any animal in his mind, which came useful for pranks. Yugyeom was a mix of Fauna and Quizzling in the way he could communicate easily with animals, which meant he could handle BamBam rather well. Changkyun was a very controlled lycan. BamBam was Fennec, Yugyeom was Corsac and Changkyun was Cape.

“C’mon guys, lemme turn into a cobra and scare JK again, it was crazy funny last time!”

BamBam wasn’t lying. The moment that the animal morpher found out that grumpy Jungkook was absolutely petrified of snakes he had turned into a giant, neon cobra and slivered up into his bunk to hide inside his sheets. Jungkook had emitted a shriek so loud at the sight it rattled the Junior dorms. The invisible boy quickly got his revenge in the form of BamBam turning around mid-shower and watching a ghostly finger write a scary message for him in the bathroom mirror.

“Just because it’s funny once, doesn’t mean it’ll be funny twice,” Yugyeom sighed heavily.

“Go to bed, Bam, you’re drunk as hell!” Taehyung laughed, “You’re gonna start burping up bubbles all over our nice room!”

The drunken boy wobbled for a minute, glancing around the room mischievously.

“Hmm…what shall I turn into for my slumber?” BamBam hiccupped and giggled.

The three others knew him well enough to know what was going to happen next. Taehyung and Jimin jumped to their feet and Yugyeom too rushed forward in haste.

“Don’t turn into something big!” Jimin yelped before there was another green flash.

The first sound after BamBam’s green cloud cleared and revealed a slumbering koala, with pitch black fur and green fluffy ears, was Yugyeom’s sigh of relief. Taehyung shook his head playfully and elbowed Jimin as he did the same. The lanky boy leaned down and scooped up the koala with a grunt and a huff, rolling his eyes in annoyance as the koala latched onto him, like it would a tree.

“God damn it, Bam. He’s gonna be like this all night,” Yugyeom grumbled, but offered a sweet smile, “See you in Auras And Astrals tomorrow, guys.”

“Wait!” Jimin all but shrieked as he stepped forward to Yugyeom.

The male turned around and rose an inquisitive eyebrow; Taehyung too turned in curiosity. Jimin pointed to Chantin, who had been watching them all with a flickering tail.

“Please ask Chantin why she won’t do tricks with me!”

Yugyeom, shifting the obviously heavy koala in his arms, stepped toward the pretty red panda and glanced over her in a friendly manner. Chantin’s little head perched up in interest as Yugyeom whispered something to her quietly. Taehyung bit onto his lip to stop from laughing, probably more eager than Jimin to hear her answer. Chantin made a collection of squeaks until Yugyeom chuckled and turned to Jimin.

“She says if you won’t roll over for a grape, why should she,” Yugyeom answered with a soft laugh, before waving goodbye.

“Oh, Chantin, I feel like this has been turned into a rather sexist kind of matter and there’s no need for it to be,” Jimin deadpanned which made Taehyung fall back onto his bed in laughter.

The red panda wriggled triumphantly and simply scurried onto Jungkook’s top bunk like the spoilt princess she was. Jimin whined, a funny smile on his face, and fell beside Taehyung to mope and latch onto him. Taehyung’s cheeks were starting to hurt as his hand found Jimin’s fluffy hair to pat and ruffle at it. Their laughter quietened down until they could hear the shower water finish, and soon enough, Jungkook plodded from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a bright pink facemask across his features.

At the sight of his sticking up hair, pink facemask and superhero towel, Taehyung and Jimin fell into laughter all over again. When they finally went to bed, and Jungkook snored from the top bunk, Jimin and Taehyung watched each other with gentle smiles in the dark. That was the benefit of them both being on the same level bed, they felt close together, even when they were separated by mere metres.

☾☙☽

“Jungkook, hey!” Kim Namjoon called as his broad body reached the lunch table.

Jungkook all but dropped his chopsticks as his spine bolted upright, turning in his seat and gazing at his tutor with sparkling eyes. The crystal witch opposite immediately bit down on his lip to contain a giggle and the autumn witch beside him chomped into a green apple very loudly. Namjoon looked as attractive as always, his dusty colour hair gelled back even though one strand had escaped and curled prettily over his forehead.

“Hi Namjoon Senior,” Jungkook blurted in tiny.

“I’ve been looking all over campus for you,” Namjoon chuckled as he hitched a pile of books from one arm to another.

“You have?!”

Taehyung gave another giggled choke of an apple at the mere sound of glee in the glass witch’s voice and the sound made Jungkook’s cheeks turn to a feverish pink. His shoulders slumped bashfully and suddenly he could only bring himself to look at Namjoon’s hands.

“Er, I mean, I’m sorry I didn’t know…”

“Don’t be silly, it’s fine. It’s just about Lunar tutoring,” the house captain continued.

Jungkook nodded enthusiastically and Jimin was all but biting onto Taehyung’s arm to stop from laughing at his friend.

“Sunmi can’t make it to tutoring today so it’ll just be me and you,” Namjoon announced with a polite smile, “Something about unmovable plans for the end of year ball. I figured if it’s just us we can study in my dorm. Come to Sycamore around four o’clock?”

“Sounds great, thank you, I’ll be there!” Jungkook grinned enthusiastically.

“Great! I found some old Wicca accounts about harvest moons that I really want to go over with you, it’ll be useful for your assignment,” the tutor advised with a big smile.

“That does sound useful, thanks Namjoon Senior,” Jungkook babbled bashfully; his cheeks still flushing pink.

“Catch you later, Guk.”

Namjoon reached out to the junior’s shoulder and gave a mixture of a friendly pat with a lingering squeeze, as if he too, were unsure of how to be. Jungkook made a slight wheezing noise in response. The Cape House Captain gave a polite wave to Jimin and Taehyung before walking across the quad and into the East Wing of campus, his skin glowing under the midday sun, and shoulders vast beneath his blazer.

“He just called me Guk!” Jungkook squealed when the tutor was long gone.

Taehyung and Jimin could hold it no more and immediately burst into puddles of laughter, Jimin all but hurling himself into Taehyung’s torso, his ribs aching already. The autumn witch laughed so hard that a small leaf fell from his hair and into his salad bowl. Jungkook glared at them both, and in the most teenage tantrum stupor, turned himself invisible in outrage.

“You guys are the _worst_. The utter, complete w _orst._ ” Jungkook spat at them.

“Why did you squeak at him, Kookie?” Taehyung wheezed, wiping at his eyes, “You full on squeaked at him!”

“I can’t feel my ribs anymore,” Jimin giggled, his head in Taehyung’s lap still, his body contorting around the old picnic bench.

The glass witch huffed and stabbed at his pork cutlet angrily until a devilish thought rolled through his mind. He couldn’t help but smirk deviously, glad that his friends couldn’t see him, as he watched them. Taehyung was still wheezing with laughter as he picked the leaves from his dinner and Jimin was laying on the bench seat catching his breath back, white hair sparkling in the sunshine.

“Min Yoongi Senior is coming this way.”

In an instant Taehyung turned and looked over his shoulder so quick that he pulled a muscle, yelped, dropped a few leaves and slapped a hand over the pain in his neck. The motion sent Jimin rolling onto the floor in a bundle of burgundy blazer and paper white hair, before he too bolted up like a meerkat, searching the perimeter with red cheeks and ears. When they both cottoned onto Jungkook’s trick, Jimin launched himself around the table, a predictable move. Jungkook had knowingly stood up and he watched as Jimin flopped onto where Jungkook was and then huffed in annoyance at face planting the bench.

“Jeon Jungkook!” he growled in anger as Jungkook’s laugh roared loudly.

“My neck,” Taehyung’s turn to whine loudly, rubbing at it so, “You made me crick my neck…”

Jungkook revealed himself beneath the tree, bunny smile on parade and hands set triumphantly on his hips. Jimin sat up and huffed, scowling at him with silver irises, bottom lip pouted.

“What’s going on over here? One minute you’re laughing like hyenas, next minute everyone’s shooting up like the floor is lava,” Yugyeom announced as he reached the bench with Changkyun.

“We’re all just teasing each other,” Taehyung huffed with another loud bite of his apple, followed by a pouty moan.

Jimin returned to his place beside Taehyung and Yugyeom followed, sitting beside him and opening a huge bag of crinkling crisps. There was a smug smile on Jungkook’s face as he returned to the bench beside Changkyun who was shovelling as many fries into his mouth as he could. Jimin grimaced at the mustard and ketchup that littered his hands and blazer sleeves.

“Where’s Bam?” Jungkook asked suspiciously.

A strangely warm feeling wrapped itself around Jungkook’s leg and the glass witch immediately knew. His face contorted unhappily and his eyes squeezed shut as BamBam, in a small snake form, climbed around Jungkook’s body before appearing in human form beside him with a loud laugh.

“The snake shtick is getting predictable, Bam,” Jungkook groaned even though his body shuddered from the aftermath, “Why does everyone keep teasing me?”

“Because you’re the baby, Kookie,” Changkyun mumbled after a bite of a hotdog, “And plus, the last time we tried to tease Taehyung instead Jimin started crying.”

“It wasn’t crying! It was just…crying,” Jimin huffed and tucked his chin over Taehyung’s shoulder.

The autumn witch smiled happily and nuzzled their heads together, neck still sore, yet mouth persistent with his green apple. Teasing or not, the minute people start talking negatively about Taehyung always made Jimin’s soul wobble in sadness and sparkling, glittering tears rolled down his face. How could anyone even pretend to tease such a pretty perpetually perfect little witch?

“And the last time we teased Yugyeom he almost knocked me out with a pillow,” BamBam countered with a whistle.

“He may be tall and lanky but damn, the dude really hits!” Changkyun grumbled, obviously speaking from experience.

“Anyway,” Jimin spoke again as he sent a look to Jungkook, “Kookie has a date with House Captain Namjoon today!”

“It’s not a date!” Jungkook immediately yelped as the table’s volume upped a pitch and a half.

Of course it was of no use. Jimin and Taehyung had gone back to giggling and wriggling together before the autumn witch huffed about his neck. BamBam was loudly asking sordid questions as Yugyeom cheered in his unmistakable high-pitched tone, and Changkyun wolf-howled; literally.

“It’s just tutoring! Just because it’s in his dorm it doesn’t mean it’s a date!” Jungkook tried to defend himself.

“That’s how Seniors ask! That’s how Hyuna and Dawn ended up dating. Dawn asked her to come to his dorm to study because it’s a Senior way of letting a potential match into their space. It’s a big thing!” BamBam informed.

Jungkook couldn’t help but gulp a little at the mention of one of the most popular Vulpesclove couples. Is that really how it worked? It was always known that you could knock on a senior’s door as a Kit or Junior and ask for help with tutoring, but was it different when you were personally invited? Was Kim Namjoon sizing Jungkook up as a potential partner?

“You’re such a bonehead, Bam,” Yugyeom’s voice suddenly caught Jungkook’s attention, “Everyone knows that Hyuna used him as an art model and they just fell in love.”

“Doesn’t mean Dawn never asked Hyuna to come to his dorm,” Changkyun commented slyly, mouth finally free of food.

If this was true then Jungkook wanted to give the best impression to Namjoon. If this was a dorm date then he needed to show the Senior that he was the witch for him. Jungkook sprang up from the bench with intention, causing BamBam to jump and shriek loudly. He gathered his backpack and grabbed at his Cape blazer.

“I just gotta go…do something…see you in Magic Law!” Jungkook blurted as he fumbled and rounded the bench, “Save me a seat!”

With that he rushed off to the other side of the quad that surrounded the marble fountain where the majority of Kits tended to hang out and eat their lunch. His eyes darted around until he saw who he was looking for, and the glass witch jogged over to the bench.

“And then I realised that when I pose like this,” Lucas Wong’s loud voice carried through the quad and rivalled the trickling fountains, “My lips say soft, but my eyes say, _mysterious_. Right? Should my end of year photograph be mysterious?”

Of the few on the table, only Kim Jongin was watching Lucas, posing under the midday sun, biceps large and lips pouted ever so. The tall, beautiful male switched pose again dramatically and stared with glassy eyes.

“Or should I do soft eyes and mysterious lips? It’s a big difference, and a huge decision to make, ya know? And I still gotta think about my hair!”

Jongin nodded slightly but the look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice, was unconvinced.

“Yeah, Luc, it’s a real big decision. That pose is definitely different to the one before it, and the two before that,” Jongin advised before Jennie shook his arm.

The couple were sat on one side of the lunch table, a glossy magazine and a couple of lunchboxes between them, the girl pointing every so often at pretty dresses and mumbling to Jongin about the end of year ball. Jennie Kim was a spring fairy and as she spoke, a couple of brunt orange butterflies fluttered around the crown of her head. On the other side of the table was Cha Eunwoo, and Jungkook walked around Lucas to tap him on the shoulder. Eunwoo glanced up from the bakery recipe he was reading and offered a sweet smile.

“Hi, Jungkook Junior!” then Eunwoo visibly paled, “Wait, is Professor Loch looking for me again? Sweet peonies, what did I forget now?”

Cha Eunwoo; sweet, kind, pretty but terribly forgetful. He was the type of student to wake up early on a Saturday and sit in the lone lecture hall wondering when the lesson was going to start, then to sleep through Monday and wake up to angry owl mail from his professors and tutors. But he was also the best god damn baker on campus and was the cookery club’s golden boy.

“No, I need your help! Can you bake me up something sweet? It’s really important!” Jungkook blurted, “I’ll do a favour in return?”

Eunwoo’s face lit up and he reached for his backpack. He rustled through it for a moment, catching the attention of Jongin and Jennie – Lucas was still working on various poses for end of year photographs – and brought out a quaint, wicker box. He opened it with care to reveal some golden glazed confectionaries and offered them to Jungkook.

“I made these this morning! Sugar cinnamon rolls with a dandelion glaze, there’s only two left though?” Eunwoo smiled politely.

“Thank you so much, Eunwoo! Whatever you need, come find me and I’ll do it!” Jungkook offered, taking the wicker basket and rushing off with it.

“Hey, how come I never got one?” Lucas pouted, snapping out of his pose.

“Sorry, Lucas. Why don’t you show me the pose with the intellectual eyes but mysterious lips?” Eunwoo offered, as the kit couple opposite went back to talking about the end of year ball.

“Ooh! That’s a good one!” Lucas cheered before doing so, unaware of Eunwoo’s eyes glancing back down to his bakery book.

☾☙☽

Park Jinyoung huffed as he slumped onto his bed and looked toward Namjoon in annoyance. Yoongi felt as if the feeling was mutual as he cleaned his glasses with care. Namjoon simply shrugged even though there was an apologetic look etched into his features.

“I don’t mind you tutoring here, I just wish you’d told us. I told Professor Evergreen you were going to come with us to talk to some Juniors about choosing their major and now I will have to explain your absence,” Jinyoung grumbled.

“I will personally apologise to Professor Evergreen, but Jungkook is so close to his predicted grade, with a few more sessions he could ace his Lunar History exam,” Namjoon explained as he went around the dorm, straightening things and tidying.

Their dorm wasn’t exactly small, it was a perk all Seniors received when residing in Sycamore Dorm. They had few luxuries that they didn’t as Juniors, such as no more bunk beds, bigger desks and cosier communal areas and kitchen spaces. In their dorm, there would have been ample room for them all to remain but they all had their studying habits; Jinyoung couldn’t study without the sound of Bach and Yoongi tended to prefer studying on his own with Malin.

Plus, although it had never been spoken aloud, both Jinyoung and Yoongi had observed the way Namjoon’s ears turned pink whenever Cape Junior Jungkook was brought into conversation.

“We’ll talk with the juniors and then go to the food hall,” Yoongi offered as he glanced across to Jinyoung, “I’ve been thinking about really cheesy tteokbokki all day.”

At that, Jinyoung’s stomach grumbled and the pretty male stood up from his bed. He turned to glance into a mirror, fussing over the appearance of his hair as Yoongi reached for his bag and slung it over his shoulders. At his movement, Malin sprang to his feet and nuzzled against his legs. Where he went, she tended to go too. Their dorm door was propped open but Namjoon’s student still knocked nevertheless.

“Hey, Guk! Come in, I’m just sorting out my desk for us,” Namjoon spoke easily with a smile.

Yoongi pushed his cleaned glasses up the bridge of his nose and glanced over the boy. He too had pink ears, but flushing cheeks to match. Jinyoung turned and grabbed at a leather binder he tended to carry everywhere, nodding to Yoongi in readiness.

“Oh!” Namjoon suddenly spoke as he saw the awkward way everyone was standing around in the dorm, “Jungkook, these are my dorm mates, Park Jinyoung and Min Yoongi.”

The junior seemed to look startled as he darted from Jinyoung to Yoongi, glancing as if he’d seen a ghost. Yoongi couldn’t help but frown in confusion and even Malin mewed in agreement. The junior was holding onto a small wicker basket and his knuckles were white as he gripped it. Jinyoung seemed to think nothing of it as he charismatically stepped forward.

“I hear you’re close to your predicted grade, Jungkook. Good luck, work hard!” he spoke politely, patting the junior’s shoulder and walking around him. 

Yoongi followed suit with Malin at his heel, trying to ignore the way the junior gaped at him in such a strange way. He closed the dorm door behind him and walked alongside Jinyoung. They both gave each other the same look.

“Do you know him?” Jinyoung asked quizzically.

Yoongi shook his head once.

“I have a feeling he might know me, but I’m…unaware,” Yoongi confessed.

The two men brushed it off with ease. They had half an hour to kill before they had to meet Professor Evergreen and the collection of confused Juniors and so meandered into one of the Sycamore lounges. Post-classes was always a buzzing time for the lounges and people flocked to them to chat about the day and relieve a moment of stress before a night of studying. There was music and books, a pool table and a balcony space that was always filled come summertime.

The unmistakable sound of Kim Seokjin’s windscreen wiper laugh greeted them. The Swift House Captain was laughing alongside Lee Jooheon and Lee Ken, other seniors flocked around them, still no doubtedly talking of the recent Lacelox game. Across the room, Hwasa and Wheein sat together on some bean bags chatting idly and sending unamused looks to every male in the room. The latter brushing her hands through the other’s hair as it turned a light blue colour of comfort.

Min Yoongi dropped onto a plush armchair and Malin curled onto his lap, his hands automatically stroking her pale fur, yet Jinyoung was accustomed before he could sit beside him. Jackson Wang always seemed to pop out of nowhere whenever Jinyoung was involved with a suave smile on his face.

“Mi amor,” Jackson greeted him huskily then proceeded to ramble dramatically in a Mediterranean tongue, arms flailing like an actor.

Jinyoung, as always, looked thoroughly unimpressed with all of Jackson’s efforts.

“First of all, you’ve just told me that my breath smells because I live underwater, I’ll allow thirty seconds to explain yourself,” Jinyoung quipped back with a tilt of his head.

“What?! No!” Jackson exclaimed with a determined look in his eye, “I was trying to say that you are the breath of fresh air after living underwater!”

“Learn that in ancient Sanskrit if you really wish to impress me,” Jinyoung huffed as he sat in the chair beside Yoongi.

Jackson looked ever so blank for a moment as his mouth opened and closed, as it always did after Jinyoung shot down his creative advances. Jinyoung simply opened his binder and flickered through it. Jackson fumbled for a quill and aimed it toward his arm, scribbling determinedly.

“I gotta write this down or I’ll forget! What did you say? Ancient sand squid?” Jackson implored with ink now etched onto his skin.

“Ancient sand squid, that’s one word, Jack,” Im Jaebum announced as he threw an arm around Jackson’s shoulders.

He had entered the lounge and crossed the space, curious of the Corsac House Captain’s mission status, and how it was going. The male squeezed Jackson’s shoulder as the latter wrote down his arm, before Jaebum met Yoongi’s eye with a deadly smirk.

“Hi Yoon.”

“Hi Jae.”

Im Jaebum was as tall and broad as every other Senior male in Vulpesclove. His raven black hair fell in front of his eyes and reached the nape of his head in mullet fashion, eyes smoked from a touch of liner and ears pierced with silver rings. The silver linings of his Fennec blazer only made his dark eyes and hair stand out even more so, and his smirk, was almost unholy. Jackson, although half a head shorter, out beat him on the muscle front. Whereas Jackson’s hair was a warm, auburn brown and his skin gold and glowing, Jaebum was fair and mysterious.

Even when they were Kits in oversized blazers and tightly done ties, Jaebum had been the mysterious wisp of silver that sat beside Yoongi for Magic Law, Basic Potion Sciences and Lunar History.

“Are you two coming to eat?” Jaebum asked with a smile.

“We’re running a meeting with Professor Evergreen, we won’t be eating for a while yet,” Jinyoung commented as he glanced at his leather binder.

Jackson, who already looked every inch a sad puppy, now visibly deflated. The scribbles on his arm looked messy and as he folded them across his chest, Yoongi saw the ink seep into his crisp, white shirt, unknowingly. Jaebum patted Jackson’s shoulder again.

“We’ll probably catch you in here later then,” the Fennec House Captain chuckled, “C’mon Jack, Mark and Minyhuk are waiting for us.”

The two males were halfway across the lounge, heading to the door, when Jackson’s loud whispers could be heard again.

“You’ll help me again, right? With the sand squid?”

The minute the two left Yoongi chuckled and looked across to see Jinyoung was doing the same, his pretty laugh hidden behind his hand.

“You’re so mean to him,” Yoongi chided with a grin, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable, “You’re the most educated Quizzling in the school and he’s trying to impress you.”

“With sand squid?” Jinyoung laughed as he looked to Yoongi.

The two laughed again which roused Malin from her cat nap. Her five tails stretched out whereas she nestled more into Yoongi’s side for attention.

“Atleast Jackson is clear about his feelings, I’m still trying to understand this strange fog of feelings between you and Jaebum,” Jinyoung confessed with a motion of his hand, and when Yoongi remained perfectly silent, continued, “Are these naughty night goblins playing on your mind?”

“In a way, but I’m starting to think that maybe Joon’s little protégé has something to do with it.”

☾☙☽

Jeon Jungkook, for the second time that day, found himself running through the school in a rush. He was now in search of his roommates, who he eventually found on the South Lawns, the sunniest place for students to hang out in the evening. Taehyung and Jimin were both laying on their stomachs, Chantin perched on Taehyung’s back, nose in his hair, sketching. Their casual clothes hung off their bodies. Jimin was wearing some white baggy jeans with a shimmery blouse and Taehyung wore wide-leg tan pants with a loose knitted jumper.

Both had ditched their shoes so their toes could wriggle in the grass.

The glass witch all but skidded into a stop in front of them, dropping to his knees and slamming his hands down on the ground. Jimin shrieked in fright and immediately hit the youngest in retaliation, as Taehyung gazed at the thick line now set across his sketch of Jimin. Chantin too grumbled and wriggled in annoyance from her place on Taehyung’s shoulders, glaring at Jungkook.

“He knows!” Jungkook gasped as he caught his breath.

“What, Namjoon knows you want to suck his dick with every last, dying breath you have?” Jimin scoffed with a naughty smile.

He glanced across mischievously to Taehyung, eyes meeting deviously, and the autumn witch giggled as he tried to fix his sketch. Jungkook was in too much of a rush to shove at the crystal witch as he finally regained his breath, his sparkling eyes looking somewhat manic.

“Namjoon Senior lives with Min Yoongi!” Jungkook hissed desperately.

Taehyung and Jimin turned silent as they looked at the youngest. Jimin’s bottom lip wobbled curiously but Jungkook beat him to it once more, gripping to the grass below his palms.

“I asked Namjoon Senior what Yoongi Senior’s special hand was and it’s _hearing_ , the dude can hear people talking miles away when he doesn’t use this special cotton stuff, and that’s not even the worst of it!” Jungkook implored as Taehyung and Jimin stared at him, “Apparently Yoongi Senior knows he’s being spied on by younger years because he heard them saying really _lewd_ stuff about him!”

“Them being…us?” Taehyung asked in tiny.

“YES! Of course them is us!” Jungkook exclaimed before sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce in frustration.

Jimin too sat up properly, perching on his knees and looking to Taehyung. The autumn witch groaned and buried his head in his hands, which caused Chantin to slide forward and nuzzle curiously at his neck with a squeak or two.

“I talked about dick so much,” Jimin squeaked in embarrassment.

“I talked about his dick being inside me so much!” Taehyung hissed, peeking up from his folded arms.

“It’s not like he knows it’s us though, right? Let’s just promise each other never to go near him ever again,” Taehyung gasped at Jimin’s statement, “I know, Tae, I know. But it’s for our own good.”

“If Namjoon Senior ever found out I was part of this, he might not want to talk to me ever again! I never even said anything, it was always you two!” Jungkook spat.

“A lie!” Taehyung suddenly shouted, revealing his face from his arms, Chantin squeaking, “You were the one to acknowledge how big his feet were!”

“Okay so I may have said one thing,”

“You also said he had pretty lips,” Jimin interrupted the maknae.

“Okay so I may have said a few things!” Jungkook blurted, “Namjoon Senior asked if I had a date for the end of year ball, and when I said no, he did the softest smile I’ve ever seen! I think he might ask me!”

There was a short silence where the three witches looked across at each other’s faces, reading expressions. 

“We need to confess to Yoongi Senior and apologise. I’ve liked Namjoon Senior for so long and I feel like if he finds out I was part of this, he might not want to be my friend…let alone date me,” Jungkook spoke quietly, shoulders slumping, mimicking the sadness of his heart.

It was true, ever since he was a Kit he had admired Namjoon. As a Junior, Namjoon was a House Representative and looked out for the little people. He always spent time to tutor or assist students, and if he couldn’t, find them a tutor who could. He was sweet, and soft, and also absolutely gorgeous in his House Captain blazer. Jungkook’s throat dried up at the thought of them possibly attending the end of year ball hand in hand, seeing his Senior all suited up and looking delicious.

Jimin and Taehyung cared for their maknae with all their hearts.

As Kits they’d arrived to Vulpesclove and were dormed together. The Pine Pond Dorm was West of Campus and one of the oldest buildings there, with its creaking stairways and rather eerie portraits of renaissance witches aligning the walls. It was a little cold and slightly looming for the new students, especially Jungkook, who arrived a whole year younger than Jimin and Taehyung. Whereas the normal enrolment age was around sixteen, the maknae had entered at fifteen, chosen by Vulpesclove for what was then, his unruly power, to be taught to manage it. It was a rather common occurrence and yet Jungkook still felt like the kid brother tagging along to social events with Jimin and Taehyung.

One night, only weeks after enrolment, the fifteen year old had felt so homesick that he’d cried himself breathless, and thus, panicked. Taehyung had wrapped a blanket around him and held him in his long, lanky limbs whereas Jimin placed pretty calming stones around the sad boy until he calmed. That night, the three had all slept on the floor in a pile of blankets and snacks. The next day, Taehyung and Jimin had vowed to look after Jungkook throughout their whole school journey.

Taehyung and Jimin exchanged a look and felt as if they were on the same page. If this was what Jungkook thought was best, then maybe, they’d do it for him.

☾☙☽

Late in the evening, when Namjoon was hunched over at his desk snoring softly, Jinyoung was curled in bed with a first edition novel in some ancient language, and Yoongi was freely composing music for the end of year ball, came a knock at the door.

It didn’t rouse Namjoon from his doze but Yoongi and Jinyoung exchanged a curious look. They weren’t exactly expecting anyone, which was why they had closed their dorm door, but supposed with Junior deadline season coming up, it could be a panicked lower year. Jinyoung made no attempt to move and so Yoongi pushed himself from his mattress.

“If that’s Eunwoo, I hope he’s brought those miniature green apple upside-down-cakes again, if there’s one thing I would like right now, it’s a miniature green apple upside-down cake,” Jinyoung chuckled softly as he removed his glasses and peered to the door.

Malin followed by Yoongi’s feet, rubbing against his calf as he opened the door, to find two sheepish looking students. They were wearing casual clothes so he was unsure what house they belonged to, but he was sure he’d seen them around campus before, in the library somewhere. Taehyung and Jimin’s eyes darted to each other once, a mental conversation, that all Yoongi could do was observe.

“Can we help you?” Yoongi prompted quietly, when no noise came from them, “Do you need Joon or Jinyoung?”

Hearing the faint sound of his name brought Joon up right with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes, as Jinyoung hopped out of bed and stood beside him, the two watching curiously. Neither of the Juniors seemed to know they were being watched, as they either stared at each other or at Yoongi’s hands.

“We came to see you, Yoongi Senior,” the white haired one spoke in tiny.

The other, taller, with freckles on every patch of skin Yoongi could see, nodded eagerly as he chewed on his knuckles, nervously. Malin stepped forward ever so, shoulders high and tail wary, as if trying to protect Yoongi. She too was unsure. Was this some dorm prank pulled by the younger years?

“Do you need help with something?” Yoongi spoke again.

He could already feel his social clock waning only after what was less than three minutes of sparse conversation.

“We’re Jeon Jungkook’s friends, Namjoon Seniors tutor student.”

The fair one was a crystal witch. That was obvious as he spoke because each time his head moved a flicker of glitter was seen in strands of his white hair and the whites of his eyes looked like freshly cut white opal. The taller boy could have been a seasonal or elemental witch, even elf or faye. Namjoon was suddenly at Yoongi’s side, his hair tousled in every direction from his impromptu desk nap, but worried features across his face.

“Is Jungkook okay?!” Namjoon blurted.

This brought Jinyoung padding across to join them as if feeling left out, and suddenly the two tiny Juniors were gazing up in intimidation at the three Seniors, one of which being Cape House Captain. The autumnal boy visibly gulped.

“I could fetch Jackson for healing if there’s no nurses?” Yoongi’s throat made a noise at Jinyoung’s suggestion, the latter continuing, “Is it internal or external, a wound? Is there blood?”

“I’m really not good with blood,” Namjoon blurted into the space.

“The lack of haste doesn’t strike me as a blood situation, Joon,” Yoongi grumbled.

“Is it a burn? Does it need a compress? Has he got cramps?” Jinyoung was still deciphering.

“I don’t think teenage boys get menstrual cramps, Young,” Yoongi countered again with a huff.

“Is it a sprain, then? A migraine? Cough? Cold? Flu? Fever?”

“Oh God, what if he’s bleeding out, what if he’s covered in it?”

“Is he being sick? Pooping? Dizziness? Has he fainted?”

“If there’s blood on his face, I might faint, remember that Lacelox game when Mark Tuan broke his nose and it was all down his neck?”

“Sore neck? Back pain? Carpel Tunnel Syndrome? Throw me a symptom at least.”

“Jeon Jungkook is healthy and well and okay!” the crystal witch suddenly burst out with a twitching eye, “We’re here because we’re the perverts that have been spying on Yoongi Senior.”

It was the three Seniors turn to visibly flinch from the impressive shout of the tiny witch before them. Even his friend beside him looked a little shocked by the sudden outburst yet still looped an arm through his. Then it clicked with Yoongi just what he had said, Malin mewing also, as the wicca witch tilted his head curiously with a frown.

“You’re who?” he asked again.

“I’m Kim Taehyung, this is Park Jimin,” the autumnal witch introduced with a small bow, which the other huffed and copied, “We live with Jungkook. He told us about your special hand and how you knew that you were being spied on. We’re…the spies.”

“We took advantage of his power so we could turn invisible and watch Yoongi Senior because…” Jimin paused, voice small, glancing to Taehyung.

“Because he’s probably the prettiest Senior on campus. But that doesn’t give us the right to be rude! And we’re very sorry that you heard us talking about your hands a lot,” Taehyung continued with flushed cheeks.

“And your…” Jimin glanced down rather obviously to Yoongi’s groin, which all the other’s eye lines followed until Yoongi elbowed Namjoon, “That. It was all me and Tae, we’re really sorry, it was rude of us.”

Taehyung then turned indignantly to Namjoon, his pointed ears peeking from under his crop of copper hair.

“Please don’t think badly of Jungkook! He really wants you to ask him to the dance and when he found out all this he panicked thinking you’d never speak to him again, when it really was more us than him…” the autumnal witch babbled with confidence.

Jimin nodded eagerly and then there was a silence between the students, as the Seniors processed just what had been said. Jinyoung crunched loudly on some popcorn he had summoned from nowhere and Yoongi glared at him. The male went to open his mouth but Namjoon all but shoved him out the way with a dopey smile. 

“Jungkook wants me to ask him to the end of year dance?”

“Namjoon, this really isn’t your moment,” Jinyoung scoffed and grabbed him by the arm.

The quizzling jostled the curator inside the dorm to let Yoongi talk alone with the two Juniors. And as they went, Namjoon’s pouty grumbles could be heard. Taehyung and Jimin exchanged another look between themselves as Yoongi glanced over them both. It was Malin who broke the silence once she deemed their apology acceptable and stepped forward for attention from the juniors. Taehyung immediately grinned and leaned down to fuss over the kitsune.

“We really are sorry, Yoongi Senior. If you want to report us to our House Captains, that’s perfectly understandable,” Jimin then spoke quietly.

Yoongi let out a sigh he didn’t realise he’d been holding. In honesty, he was glad to finally put faces, and names, to the little night goblins he’d been followed by. He leant against the doorframe casually and allowed a small smile to linger on his face, especially when Malin’s tongue peeked out and licked at Taehyung’s freckled cheeks. The giggle he emitted was a heavenly sound.

“In fairness, it was nice to know that a library dweller like me is seen as ‘one of the cute seniors’ by some, at least,” Yoongi admitted.

“More than cute, don’t be so modest, Mr Adonis,” Taehyung blurted as he tickled Malin’s chin, her long tails flirtingly wrapping around his leg.

Malin was always a sucker for cute boys. Kind of like Yoongi.

“Apology accepted, okay?” Yoongi heard himself announce, “You both look like kicked puppies pouting. If you have something wildly dirty to say, be brave and say it to my face or think it from afar. We can be friends now.”

Both boys burst into smiles of relief, and even though Yoongi’s social clock was full to the brim, he returned one of his own.

“Thank you, Yoongi Senior,” they both echoed at the same time.

“Thank you for telling the truth,” Yoongi paused, about to wish them goodnight when Jimin stepped forward.

“Will you got to the dance with me?”

Taehyung suddenly bolted upright with a wild look of jealousy and outrage in his forest coloured eyes. He let out a rather obvious, audible noise as he stared at Jimin. Jimin rolled his eyes too in an obvious manner, and gave Taehyung a plain look.

“I meant with us,” Jimin then turned to Yoongi, “We could be your dates for the dance! Have you already got one?”

“I have,” Yoongi confessed with a small smile, “But I’d be happy to see you both there.”

“Okay!” Taehyung then burst happily, gripping onto Jimin’s arm with glee.

“We’ll see you there, Yoongi Senior! Thank you!” the crystal witch giggled as they both began to skip away.

“And really sorry for the thing I said about how I wanted you to rearrange my guts with your fist, okay, bye!” Taehyung yelped as the two disappeared off through the corridor and into the night.

“I…never heard that one…” Yoongi spoke plainly to himself, cheeks flushing red.

He felt rather stuck to the floor, embarrassed for the first time that night, and glanced down to Malin. The kitsune leaned up, patting her paws at his waist comfortingly. He nodded and turned, kitsune purring as she hopped back into the room, and Yoongi closed the door behind them.

☾☙☽

Every Senior in Vulpesclove School for Wandering Witches had come together to pull off a great end of year dance. The grand hall was decorated in grandeur, the galaxy witches had created floating constellations to hang in the sky, surrounded by clouds of purple and pink, and violins played loudly with no need of a pair of hands. Cute couples and excitable friends gathered around every food table, hovered around the game tables and waited patiently in line for the photographers to take their photos. Everything was perfect.

“Yah! Lucas Wong, pick a pose and stick to it!” Seokjin yelled loudly and impatiently from the photographers queue.

He looked like a young God in a deep burgundy suit, swished black hair and glowing skin. Lucas whined at the sound of his tutor, his role model and idol and pouted. His fluffy blonde hair made his eyes look darker and his skin golden. Seokjin huffed and caused the red rope blocking him to levitate out of his way. He stood beside Lucas and flung an arm around him.

“The secret to life is only ever needing to take one photograph when you’re this beautiful.”

Seokjin motioned dramatically to his own face, fingers full of dainty rings, before staring down the camera. Lucas’ eyes turned into sparkling, starry pools and he smiled dazedly for the photograph with pink cheeks.

Across the way, Jinyoung sat in a lone seat, picking at the ocean blue cufflinks of his shirt. His skin glistened and glowed under the pink clouds that gathered above him, unintentionally looking like a model as he perched on the golden chairs loitered around the grand hall. The quizzling huffed with boredom, having already tasted one of everything in the buffest, before the crowds parted in front of him.

“Oh no,” Jinyoung mumbled as Jackson Wang appeared in a golden suit and a handful of dusky coloured roses.

The Corsac House Captain strode across the way, hair slicked back to show all of his facial features, a tiny drop of gloss across his lips. He reached Jinyoung, the quizzling already wanting the floor to swallow him up, drowning in the looks of the students around them. The Virgo groaned inwardly as Jackson dramatically knee-skidded across the floor toward him, halting and propping onto one knee. Jinyoung’s eyes widened.

“Before you say anything,” Jinyoung blurted but Jackson pushed a finger against his lips, smushing them ever so.

“No,” Jackson announced with grandeur, “I’m not good at talking. You’re the talker. But I’m a mover.”

Jinyoung was hauled from his chair and dipped, romantically, his body lean against all of Jackson’s big muscles and strong arms. Their faces were close as Jackson smirked, allowing their noses to graze just a fraction.

“I speak with my body, and it wants to tell you a lot,” Jackson paused as a tiny, satisfied smile hovered across Jinyoung’s pink lips, “Olé.”

Beside a golden Grandfather clock, Namjoon and Jungkook stood, hands entwined and dorky smiles across their faces. Both wore teal coloured suits, and Jungkook was currently dying over the sight of Namjoon’s matching bowtie and round glasses. Namjoon was currently dying over the smidge of eyeliner and eye glitter that Jimin had brandished Jungkook in before leaving Thicket Dew Dorm. They’d already had their photographs taken in one of the small photo booths around the hall and were looking over the results.

“You look so cute!”

“No, you look so cute!”

“You look the cutest!”

“No, you look the,” Jungkook stopped as his face paled.

Namjoon immediately frowned in worry and shook his shoulders. Jungkook looked down to see that neon green snake crawling horrendously up his leg and all but screamed in fright. In a puff of smoke, BamBam returned to his true self, hunched over and cackling loudly in a black suit with neon green pin stripes. Jungkook, in his shock, and hurled himself at Namjoon and the Cape House Captain was clutching the Junior in marital style.

“I. Hate. SNAKES!” Jungkook shrieked loudly in annoyance.

Yugyeom grabbed onto the scruff of Bam’s neck and smiled apologetically to Jungkook and Namjoon, before dragging the morpher off toward the lavishly decorated food table. The morpher was still snickering like a hyena as they went. Namjoon pushed a soft kiss onto Jungkook’s cheek and the boy’s face immediately melted and turned a pink colour.

“Me and the cookery club made most of this! Everyone worked so hard and the food came out so well, right?”

Cha Eunwoo smiled like a happy cherub and clapped his hands excitedly. His hair was gelled perfectly and he had clipped in a few pearls to match the pale blue silk suit he wore and the pearl-beaded shirt beneath. Son Hyunwoo nodded eagerly as he chewed heartily, pink icing dancing across his lips, an empty cupcake wrapper in his hands. He wore a dark blue suit decked out in stars, for a good cause, as he was now decked out in powdered sugar of all kinds too.

“You really enjoy eating, huh?” Eunwoo carried on with a happy smile, Hyunwoo still nodding happily. Eunwoo reached to a silver tray and offered it heartily to Hyunwoo for the elder to try.

“So these are iced blueberry crackle buns! I made them based on my suit, see? The little bits of blue and white? I almost forgot that the dance was today until the oven went off for these and I took them out and glanced at the calendar…oh! And then!”

Eunwoo’s voice drifted chattily across the space. Hyunwoo held an iced blueberry crackle bun in each hand, taking bites out of them and humming in delight, eagerly listening to the kit. Jongin and Jennie, who had been spinning eagerly across the dance floor, bumped into Hyunwoo slightly and apologised with a laugh, before whisking off again in their matching tulle couple outfits. The butterflies that surrounded Jennie were struggling to keep up with their dancing feet. Also on the dance floor were Mark and Hyungwon. They slowly began to lean in close, Mark watching Hyungwon’s lips, when Changkyun popped up out of nowhere, a long ketchup stain running down his white shirt.

“Guys! There’s double bacon cheeseburgers, c’mon!” the wolf echoed, canines pointed and shining excitedly.

Hyungwon huffed in annoyance, his raven wings fluttering in distaste.

Jimin and Taehyung stumbled out of a photo booth with pretty smiles. Lee Jooheon and Lee Minyhuk bundled in after them, shouting loudly in readiness. Jimin reached for their own photo reel in excitement. They laughed heartily at the silly faces they’d taken in black and white, and in the last photo, the off-kilter ‘platonic’ kiss that appeared more like a hilarious face-smush due to their laughter.

“I love it so much! I can’t wait to show Kookie later!” Jimin giggled as his earrings twinkled.

The crystal witch had chosen a pale colour scheme for his end of year ball outfit. A white blazer jacket that he had decorated with shimmering pink and blue sequins that looked a whole array of colours under the lights, with a bold pink ruffle and bow attached to his shirt. Taehyung’s hair was wild and untamed as always, but the cut of his tan suit was beautiful and offered a lot more of his figure than the school uniform did. Fresh ivy seemed to grow all along his arms and lapels and a golden choker settled around his freckled neck. Jimin had applied some coral coloured gloss to his lips before they left.

“Everything looks so pretty, the Seniors really worked hard on this.”

Taehyung spoke as he glanced up to admire the falling cherry blossom petals that continued to whirl artistically around the room, and yet never fall. Jimin’s hand found Taehyung’s and squeezed, although they both felt the strange tug on their hearts that it gave. The autumn witch gazed into his best friend’s face. He couldn’t understand why their friendship felt like so much more than that, but with less direction or bravery. Jimin’s eyes flickered with a mutual feeling.

Jimin was always a footstep braver than Taehyung and his plush lips parted prettily under the pink clouds when the autumn witch looked past his shoulder. Jimin’s eyes followed suit, and they both glanced to see Min Yoongi, sat alone at a table and playing with the golden leaf decorations that adorned it. His hair was suddenly a shade of lilac-silver, and the colour matched the loose tie around his neck, adorned in embroidered flowers and tree branches. His black suit had gatherings of silver and pink tulle spilling out from the sleeves and shoulders, and his precious eyes were smudged with a grey shadow.

“Holy owl on a fucking Dorma Egyptian cotton towel,” Jimin hissed under his breath at the exquisite sight, “Look at that _man_!”

“How is there not a queue around this hall to even breathe the same air as him?! I wanna share Min Yoongi Senior air _so bad_!” Taehyung whined with a pout.

Yoongi then flung the golden leaf across the lone table with a furrowed frown. His delicate hands tugged at the cotton balls in his ears, he looked at them with blackened pupils, and then clenched his fist angrily around them.

“I’m glad he didn’t hear us say any of that,” Taehyung whispered, as quietly as he could, into Jimin’s ear.

Jimin nodded in agreement, as he watched the elder that they had adored for so long, before he peered up at Taehyung. Taehyung nodded quickly, his golden choker twinkling ever so. The crystal witch smiled as they stood almost five metres from the table.

“Hey, Min Yoongi Senior?” Jimin spoke quietly and yet Yoongi’s head popped up in surprise, and he glanced in their direction, “You wanna come dance with us?”

A small smile that didn’t quite meet Yoongi’s eyes hovered over his face. He looked as if he were thinking things over for a minute, but he stood up, pushed himself from his seat and made his way over to the two, glittery Juniors. They both offered him concerned smiles.

“Are you okay? You look sad, where’s your date?” Taehyung couldn’t help but blurt.

Jimin sent him an obvious look.

“I wish I knew,” Yoongi grumbled as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

Within a second, the crystal witch pushed his other hand into the Seniors and offered a grand smile.

“Then let’s dance as you wait!” he offered with a happy smile.

Taehyung eagerly nodded and reached for Yoongi’s other hands – both Juniors relishing in the way his skin was so soft, fingers so long and knuckles so delicate – and soon they’d dragged the wicca boy into the dance crowds. They’d barely reached a free spot before two bumbling sunshine sprites propelled through, Hobi gripping Youngjae’s waist as the other tried to fly above the rest of the crowd, his golden wings flapping so hard they could barely see them. Naturally, they were both in matching sunshine-coloured suits, their glowing auras gleaming.

“I said no wings and drinking! Everytime you promise you won’t fizzle-pop and fly but you do and we always end up knocking someone out!” Hobi exclaimed loudly.

Hobi then yelped as Youngjae managed to fly a little higher, even with the weight of his friend around his hips, Hobi’s legs wrapping tightly around Youngjae’s legs.

“No I don’t, let go!” Youngjae hiccupped.

Of course, the bumbling sprites both let out a cry as they fell onto something, or someone, and were soon in a pile on the floor with a rather angry looking Hwasa between them. The sunshine sprites both gulped, their auras dimming, as the empath’s hair flowed into a bright, angry shade of red.

Taehyung and Jimin laughed, and the sound caused Yoongi to laugh too, as they all danced together. The Senior couldn’t help but cheer up in the presence of the two now affectionately-called night goblins, from Jimin’s swift and fluid dance moves to Taehyung’s leaves that fell from his hair whenever he jumped or span. The wicca boy span them under his arm, feeling joy at them both, the music around them growing louder to accompany the happy dancing. Yoongi was glad that Malin was tucked up at the dorm because they all would have definitely stood on her poor tails with their wild feet.

Jongin and Jennie whisked past again, showing off some exuberant moves, which Jimin felt inclined to copy but a fourth party joined their group, by way of a ringed hand on Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi immediately turned to see Im Jaebum standing in front of him. Jaebum was dressed in a baroque style suit made of black and silver, somewhat echoing Yoongi’s own, his hair dark and skin plush as ever.

There was a tiny, somewhat crumpled snowdrop in his hand that he offered outright for Yoongi.

“Hi Yoon.”

The wicca witch stood still for a moment, his hands dropping softly from Jimin and Taehyung, breaking their tiny hearts, as he glanced over Jaebum. The Fennec House Captain offered a small smile that made a frown break out on Yoongi’s face.

“You broken-ass wand, where the hell have you been?! I thought you stood me up!” Yoongi burst out angrily.

“I’m so, so sorry, Yoonie! I had to run around all of the campus grounds just to find this snowdrop for you, then by the time I got to your dorm you had gone, so I came here and Professor Rudeneja stopped me because the composition was scrambled, so I had to literally read sixty-four sheets of the music that you composed and sort them into the right order,” Jaebum then caught his breath dramatically, “Then there was this _whole_ thing about the spirit of Seokjin’s great great great once removed great Grandfather who wanted to tell him something, but that’s a whole other story we don’t need.”

Yoongi glanced over Jaebum’s face with steely eyes.

“I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you with a dance?” Jaebum asked, still holding the tiny snowdrop outright.

“I’m not sure,” Yoongi announced as he stepped to one side and gestured to Jimin and Taehyung, “You’re going to have to ask my dates.”

Jimin and Taehyung immediately looked to each other and laughed. Jimin came to Yoongi’s left side and Taehyung his right, the pair of them both gazing across Jaebum in play-scrutiny. The House Captain’s face was the perfect picture of hilarity and utter confusion as he tried to figure out just where these two Juniors had emerged from but smiled nevertheless.

“We’ll let you dance with him,” Taehyung queried, “ _If_ you tell us the juicy details of what Yoongi Senior is like as a kisser afterwards.”

“Deal,” Jaebum smirked as he reached for Yoongi’s hand and pulled him to his chest.

Yoongi giggled a little, his eyes crinkling in a sweetly smitten way, and he took the small snowdrop from Jaebum’s possession. He glanced back to the two Juniors with a smile.

“Catch you both for another dance later?”

The Juniors nodded eagerly and watched as Jaebum whisked his date away, grinning happily as he twirled Yoongi under his arm, the two seemingly so pretty to watch. Jimin tucked his chin on Taehyung’s shoulder and sighed dreamily. After weeks of admiring Yoongi when he wasn’t in the presence of others, they were now watching him giggle and smile and blush, which was even BETTER.

“Maybe this means we could use Jungkook to spy on them when they have sex, god, can you just imagine the sweat rolling down his quaking body-”

Jimin’s words immediately stopped when Yoongi froze dead-ass from across the room, halting within Jaebum’s arms and sending them a look. The two Juniors had completely forgotten about Yoongi removing his cotton hearing pads and immediately paled.

“No! Stop that thought right as you think it, Jimin!” Yoongi called across the room before Jaebum swooped him under his arm.

“What if we whisper real quiet…” Taehyung breathed out but to no use.

“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!” Yoongi yelled over the mass of bodies, swaying dresses and adorned suits.

“I can’t even see him anymore and yet he can hear us, yikes,” Taehyung grumbled with a laugh.

Jimin laughed loudly and shook his head, cheeks pink and plush, lips still glossy under the pink and purple clouds above. Taehyung found him so beautiful, and being within his best friend’s presence, made him feel beautiful too. The two juniors turned to each other and linked hands once more. Taehyung’s hands always felt cool like a crisp autumn breeze, and the tip of his nose matched, a feeling that Jimin had always loved when he felt too warm or nervous. They returned to dancing along with the crowds to Yoongi’s composition but it came back, that strange feeling, like a fog that orbited them and only them.

Ever since the day that they had first been placed together, something deep in their souls had connected, and for a long time they’d simply considered it a bewitched friendship. It started to feel like more, though, so much more.

“Guys!” Jungkook’s voice pierced through the space.

Jimin and Taehyung immediately flinched and glanced to Namjoon and Jungkook, standing together with their hands entwined, both of them smiling wildly like dorks.

“We were going to get some more photos taken but Seokjin and Lucas are still hogging it. You guys wanna sit and eat?” the maknae quizzed.

Taehyung shook his head for them both.

“You go, we’ll catch up with you, Kookie,” he smiled simply.

The newly-established Cape couple nodded and disappeared into the crowd once more. Jimin couldn’t help but frown and pout in the decision that had been made for him, since the bubble-cloud cupcakes had been calling his name all night. He’d already seen Son Hyunwoo practically swallow two of them whole. Beside them, Jackson Wang sent Park Jinyoung spinning out and reeled him back in and place a soft kiss on his nose that had the latter swooning and losing his footing.

“I feel like…there’s so many new couples because of this dance,” Taehyung began with a somewhat trembling voice, “But I feel like we’ve had how they felt for a whole lot longer, and a whole lot stronger.”

The crystal witch couldn’t help but stop dancing at the sound of Taehyung’s words. His bottom lip dropped open in shock. He’d never heard Taehyung speak so directly of his feelings – their feelings – and it shocked him. Taehyung normally blurted out the silly stuff that people shouldn’t say…but this was different.

“Naturally, I agree,” Jimin admitted as the tip of his nose turned the sweetest shade of pink, “Is this a confession, Taehyungie?”

Taehyung went to reply whole-heartedly, to tell him yes, he was pretty sure this was a confession, but the rumbling sounds of two clumsy sunshine sprites did all the work for him. As Hobi tripped over his own feet and fell into Youngjae, the latter fell backward, his back pushing against someone else’s, and Taehyung was ultimately pushed into the sweetest kiss of his life. Their mouths were pushed together yet their eyes were opened wide in shock, the tips of their noses tucked together, Taehyung’s large hands now gripping onto the crystal witch’s shoulders.

They’d kissed before, playfully, but never like this, never following a confession.

“Yah!”

The noise broke them apart, lip gloss fully exchanged, the two of them reeling from the sudden kiss. Even Jimin’s dangly earrings were still as they hung from his ears. Yoongi and Jaebum appeared at their side, the wicca witch smirking cheekily at the two, his hands entwined with Jaebum’s from their witching waltz.

“Stop kissing my date!” Yoongi laughed teasingly.

“If they don’t kiss each other they’ll kiss you!” Jaebum exclaimed with a grin.

“What happens at the end of year ball, stays at the end of year ball,” Yoongi proposed with a gummy smile, his words enough for Jaebum to smirk and whisk him away once more.

The two Juniors watched them twirl into the crowd for the second time that night. Jimin then peered up at Taehyung with sad eyes.

“Is that true? Was our kiss born tonight to die tonight?”

Taehyung couldn’t help but smile as he took hold of Jimin’s hands.

“We have that always-kinda-forever feeling, Jiminie, there’s no way that can be lost in one night,” the autumn witch announced with a smile.

The crystal witch smiled so dazzlingly that for a moment Taehyung was sure his bark-covered heart had stopped beating. Jimin leaned up to kiss him but Taehyung hesitated, putting a finger up once and leaning backward.

“But, just so we’re clear, I still very much so want Yoongi Senior to rearrange my guts and play my ass like a puppet,” Taehyung blurted with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, for sure!” Jimin quickly agreed with a sparkling laugh, “I definitely want Yoongi Senior to physically crush my body into a mattress and fuck me until I’m literally crying.”

“YAH!” Yoongi’s embarrassed exclamation echoed around the grand hall.

Taehyung and Jimin laughed loudly, their bodies falling together, until the giggles were suppressed beneath another long, soft and very pretty kiss.

☾☙☽


End file.
